


Small Price to Pay

by Aakanksha



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aakanksha/pseuds/Aakanksha
Summary: Kara's and Lena's fate get intertwined resulting in an arrange marriage, everything is not as it seems, stakes couldn't have been bigger.





	1. chapter -1

Chapter -1  
The car was moving steadily towards its destination weaving through the night, it was late, and so the streets were empty except for few, who were still busy late into their work and some just wandering, it was peaceful, a rare occurrence for today’s fast moving world, but today it was different, as if the universe knew, the occupants seated on the far end corners of the car, had enough turmoil brewing between them that today, even nature decided to keep mum.  
The car came to a stop in front of a lush manor style home,  
“Ms. Danvers ..no ..umm Ms. Luthor..no..um Ms..I don’t know..how..which..we are here” the driver found it hard to call its passengers, they were newly weeds after all and he had didn’t had a clue, as to whose name was finally taken.  
“That’s not a problem Jake, thank you” Kara replied politely at the driver, as she glanced towards her wife, her wife  
The fierce green orbs chance their way to her, the wrath of that glance could fill the umpteenth pages on a novel, that subtle dismissive look, could break a human in too, that pierce look of sheer disappointment ached Kara’s heart, but this had to be done, there was no way out.  
Her sudden stupor was broken by the huge clank of the car door shutting and it took her a moment to realize that Lena had already left the car and was nearly inside their home, Home concept of a figment of imagination, no one knows.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It was impossible for Lena to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes, she tried, to stop them, but it felt like they had gained a permanent residence on her face, tear jerked face and tousled hair with an elegant, beautiful gorgeous white gown was an absolute misfit, the shining ring on her finger was the reminder of the imprisonment that her life had just received.  
“Lena..please” Kara timidly called from behind the bathroom door, Lena’s sobs could be heard on the outside, Kara knew she cannot say a single thing that could possibly calm Lena down, all she knew was that, she had done was wrong, Lena didn’t deserve this, and she was to be blamed, but sometimes circumstances are bigger than one’s intension and there is nothing much one can do about it.  
It was clear from the no reply, that Lena wasn’t in the mood for talking, but Kara do wanted to make sure she was fine, so she slid down with the bathroom door waiting. Things were complicated, a small word to describe the utter chaos her life was in, her life a small price to pay when President’s life was in danger, a small price to pay to when President is Lillian Luthor, small price to pay when she was in secret service protecting Lena’s life of which she had no clue about, for Lena, she will be the spoiled donor of her mother’s campaign who helped her win, and in return asked for Lena’s hand in marriage as her due when the right time came, indeed a small price to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kara G!p fanfic.Please read at your own accord


	2. Chapter -2

Chapter -2  
Lena woke up disoriented, for a second she couldn’t place where she was or as to why her whole body was aching beyond exhaustion, but then reality hit her like a wrecking ball and the pain seeped through her once again, after that phase passed, anger poured in, the last she remembered was that, she was still in the bathroom, so the only reason she was now in bed and out of her wedding gown was Kara, with a deep frustrated sigh, she got out of the bed and ran downstairs.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Kara hadn’t slept the whole night and was till in her shirt and pants from the wedding, shirt was untucked though, she blamed the sleeplessness on her training, but deep down she knew that the situation she was in was far from ideal and was the main reason behind her sleeplessness, the sound from coffee maker paused her thoughts, cause everything can wait for a cup of coffee, she needed that cup, she poured the coffee into her favorite supergirl cup and brought it to her nose, the first sniff was ideal and it relaxed her instantly, the anticipation of the first sip was drawing her in, when aloud shout caught her off guard and the cup slipped from her hand and onto the floor, breaking into pieces…  
“KARA, Kara !!!, who the hell do you think you are?” Lena was fuming as she came down, Kara’s back was to her, she didn’t turn and that further annoyed her.  
“Hey, Hey, I am talking to you..what were..” Lena couldn’t complete the sentence as Kara suddenly turned and now they were standing way too close, which forced Lena to take a step back.  
“Don’t come near, there is glass everywhere” was a quiet response from Kara, Lena looked down and realized the mess that was in the floor. She folded her hands, her gaze not lifting or derailing  
“You still need to answer my question”  
“Lena..I know..” Kara tried to get her words in,,but was intruded.  
“No, You don’t! you don’t know anything!!..anything, you just came waltzing into my life and stripped away all my independence, I told you Kara, I was forced into this marriage and there is no way there can be anything more to it besides this facade and even then, you has the audacity to change me out of my clothes, who gave you that right? Huh..or there is nothing good or humane left in you!” Lena was out of breath when she finished, but the anger was still coursing through her veins.  
“Geez Kara! You made a mess on the very first day as a married woman, and why am I not surprised” Eliza said as she entered the kitchen with bags of groceries in hand and breaking the two women apart, clearly unware of the tense situation she had waked in.  
“Lena dear, why don’t you freshen up and I’ll start on the breakfast, oh and also I hope you don’t mind that I changed you out of your gown last night, after Kara put you to the bed, for some reason she was feeling a bit shy ” Eliza said with warm smile on her face as she started to sort the groceries out.  
A boisterous laugh escaped Lena’s mouth, “ Shy? Kara Danvers? The women who married me after a day of meeting me” Lena said as she looked between the mother and daughter, she was relieved that it was Eliza who helped her, but there was no remorse for wrongly accusing Kara, she shook her head in disbelief and left the kitchen.  
“One day, I think she will be able to forgive you” Eliza said solemnly as she moved on to squeeze her daughter’s shoulder.  
“I don’t think so, I don’t think I deserve her forgiveness, her whole life, her dreams, everything has been uprooted, so ..yeah” Kara says with a pain in her voice.  
“Telling her the truth was not an option Kara, the threat is real, there is Madame President’s life on line, Lena’s Life on line, whole nation is on line, and there was no other option” Eliza says as she starts on the breakfast.  
“Exactly, we know the stakes and she don’t, so no matter what, this will always be her biggest betrayal” Kara says as she finishes cleaning and mopping the floor.  
“One day at a time dear, as of now, just call her for breakfast” Eliza says with a smile.  
“You really think that Beautiful high headed women would listen to me” Kara says as she finally sips the coffee she’s been waiting for.  
“Beautiful..Huh?” Eliza says with a teasing smile  
“Well, there is no denying the fact that there is no way, I could ever get you a better daughter –in –law ,in like ever” Kara says, as a smile finally reaches her face, because for all means and purpose Lena Luthor was indeed the most beautiful women she had ever met.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The breakfast was postponed, as now the trio was invited to Lillian Luthor’s private residence for a small family get together, Lena was pissed, Eliza was helpless and Kara was driving.  
As soon as they arrived at their destination, Eliza was first to exit the car, there is only so much awkwardness one can handle, wives were alone now, refusing to get down. Finally Kara released a sigh and excited the car only to round about the other side and to open the door for Lena, she waited but Lena refused to budge.  
“I know it’s difficult for you Lena, just, please understand that I know” Kara says with all the sincerity.  
“I actually liked you when we first met, but that only lasted an evening” Lena replied with absenteeism in her voice.  
“Give this situation a chance at least” Kara begged, her desperation was clear, she just wanted to make things simpler and less painful for Lena.  
“Yeah, the same way, you gave me the choice of this marriage?” Lena countered with steel green orbs barely holding the tears gathered there. Lena left a sigh, composed herself and then left the car, leaving Kara standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do leave comments as to how we are feeling things, more mysteries are yet to be enthralled.


	3. chapter -3

Chapter -3  
Kara wasn’t sure how long she stood near the car, long enough she believed, as now she could hear people calling out her name.  
“Kara! Kara!..over here ” Samantha Arias called out with a fake enthusiasm, Kara heard her and with a tense smile, She moved towards the gathering.  
“What’s taking you so long?, I mean we all know, you are damn fast in everything” Sam commented, everybody knew, what exactly she was trying to say, but before Kara could commend, she was interrupted with someone from behind.  
“Well, now leave my sister – in law alone, she must be tired from last night, and poor souls were called on here, on such short notice, I’m sure you must be dying to return home with your wife.. ” Lex Luthor said in an over joyous manner and there wasn’t a single person in the room who didn’t cringe.  
“oh…well, Kill me now” Lena muttered under her breath, everybody heard.  
“Oh, come on now, my favorite adopted sister, don’t be like that cause then, your wife will lose all her interest in you, like everything and everybody else in your life” Lex maintained that sinister smile on his face, but his words shook Lena to the core, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, Lex never missed an opportunity to belittle her or to remind her that she was adopted.  
“I don’t think such a situation will ever arise, Mr. Luthor, not on my account” Kara said with conviction, as she moved across the room to stand beside Lena and let out a comforting hand on her lower back there was this undeniable need to keep Lena safe, well that was also part of her duties as secret service agent, but this response was true and honest, and Kara ignored the feeling that wanted to confront them, as to why.  
“Aww..young love, isn’t it just beautiful..I just hope you will be there for my sister in her time of need” Lex said with mix of agitation and facade smile, it sounded more of warning and challenge rather than a simple comment, Kara was now standing slightly in front of Lena, protecting her.  
“Always Lex, Always” was Kara’s short stern reply, she missed the way Lena’s eyes shot up to her, surprise was evident, a fleeting sense of gratefulness, but then it settled on the cold face.  
Suddenly there was a commotion in the room and it was announced that Madame President had arrived.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Well, sorry to keep you all, work just never stops, why don’t we all move towards the gardens and finally start that brunch that you all came for” Lillian said in all elegant manner, her ways of doing things may be different and definitely not normal, but you cannot deny or argue that Madame president got style.  
Now the whole group was settled outdoors in garden along a round table, Lena and Kara was seated at the far end together, along with Lillian, Eliza, Sam and Lex.  
“So, Kara dear, where do you think, you’ll be whisking away my daughter for the honeymoon?” Lillian asked in between the plethora of foods that was somehow on an infinity loop. Kara had her mouth stuffed with sticky buns, when it as asked, and before she could swallow and answer, Lena beat her to it.  
“There would be no honeymoon, mother, I would like to resume my work at LCorp, things have been stalled for far too long” Lena replied sternly.  
“Oh, come on Lena, don’t be foolish, you just got married , you need time with your wife, besides, Lex can manage LCorp very well, you need not work, besides, I am sure Kara can provide for both of you.” Lillian said in a dismissive manner, completing ignoring Lena’s plight.  
“LCorp is my company! You can’t give that to Lex! And we all know the truth about this sham of a marriage, so we can all, drop the act” Lena was getting angry and emotional, for person who was always in control; this situation of helplessness was clawing at her.  
“You are forgetting a small detail sister, you only hold 47% of the shares in the company, I and mother on the other hand hold 25% each, so technically, if we combine our shares, we would be in charge of LCorp and not you and the very first order of business in m reign, shall be changing its name to LUTHOR CORP, it has a nice ring to it.” Lex said with all smugness, fueling in the discontent on Lena’s face.  
“Actually that’s incorrect” finally Kara was able to put in her words, she gently wiped her face with the napkin and continued  
“You see, when I decided to help Madame.. I mean Lillian for her campaign; she sold her shares to me, and now since Lena and I are married, I can confidently say that LCorp will stay with her, and I also think Lena should take reigns of HER company as soon as she can” Kara in a calm manner, there was a look of surprise across the table.  
“Well fuck! Good on you Danvers” Sam exclaimed to break the silence, spurring everyone into action  
“Sam!, Samantha!, Arias!” were the collective gasps around.  
“Sorry, Madame President” Sam was genuinely sheepish this time.  
Before, anybody could further comment, Alex Danvers head of security for the President, came in and whispered in Lillian’s ear.  
“Well, looks like I have to cut this short, duty calls, Kara can I have a word with you in private” Lillian told everybody, and stood up to leave and Kara followed behind.  
“Lena, how are you?” Alex tentatively asked.  
“Really Alex, you are going with that” Lena said in a guarded manner.  
“Lena, I really wish things were different, believe me, I do” Alex pleaded with her, she had known Lena for past two years, they were friends, good friends.  
“I did believe you Alex, that was the only reason I agreed to meet Kara in the first place, if I knew this would happen, I wouldn’t have agreed” Lena said it with pain in her voice, betrayal was evident.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	4. chapter -4

Chapter -4  
Kara quietly followed Lillian into a back room with couple of agents, and then she asked to be left alone with Kara.

“Agent Danvers, you sure seems to be enjoying playing your part as my daughter’s arrogant, money minded wife” Lillian exclaims in a stoic fashion.

“Madame President, please be assured, neither my actions nor my intentions have differed from my original task of keeping Lena safe, I am doing everything I can for her safety” Kara says with upright position, rigid body with equal determination.

“Really, then why do you think Lena going to LCorp is the best idea?” Lillian asked in an authoritative manner, she worried too much about Lena, but just showed it differently  
“Madam, I have been keeping tabs on Lena for past two years, her each and every movement was covered, recorded and analyzed, Lena loves her company, she is way too passionate about the work that is accomplished there, multiple charities are associated with LCorp and almost all her employees loves her, we have already retrenched her freedom, by marrying her off, at least let her have this, please” Kara says, somewhere in the middle, Kara had gone from briefing about the subject to be in complete of awe of Lena Luthor, it was evident in the way she talked, something which was not lost on Lillian.

“Well, if you really think it won’t cause her any harm, then fine, she can go ahead with it” Lillian says finally agreeing.

“Affirmative, Madame President, Senior Agent Danvers and Agent Brainy are in charge of LCorp security, so I can assure you, there shall be no problem” Kara says in confidence and with one look, she knows she’s been dismissed, but as soon as she was about to leave, Lillian spoke with a knowing smirk on her face  
“And one last thing Agent Danvers, send me those share transfer forms, apparently I have already sold my shares in LCorp to you”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kara spotted the trio of Lena, Alex and Sam still in the gardens, it was clear Alex and Lena were having some tense conversation, Alex and Lena another friendship that was strained in this huge mess, Kara left a sigh and moved towards them.

Before Alex could word in the fact that Lena should still trust her friendship, Sam spoke.

“Oh, look who is here! What did you contracted this time?” the sarcastic tone wasn’t lost on anybody.

“Always a pleasure to see you Ms. Arias” Kara said politely.

“I need to go back, Kara can I have a word?” Alex says, pointing them to step aside.

“Hey, are you doing?” Alex asked, concern was clearly visible.

“Alex, it’s not me that you should be worried about”, Kara says as she glances towards Lena, who seems to doing fine with Sam.

“I am worried about Lena, but I am also worried about you, don’t be so hard on yourself, we all are doing the best we can, it’s just that the situation sucks” Alex says trying to lighten the mood, but also the big sister in her was worried and had way too many comprehension about this task.

“I know, we’ll be ok, so if you are taking Eliza home, I’ll go back to my wife” Kara says be small smile playing on her lips, seeing Alex nod and with quick brief hug between the two she moved towards Lena, realizing that she and Sam had already finished their talk and Lena was currently standing near their car, it was time to go home.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lena was in good mood today, she was going back to work, finally, the last couple of days were strange to say the least, she was bored out of her mind sitting at home doing, almost nothing, but a bigger enigma was her wife, the person who had showed nothing but respect and distance towards her, for which Lena was grateful, but definitely not in a mood to tell her wife the same. Lena was confused, for somebody who was adamant to get married in a single day, was now giving her the space she desperately needed, Kara for the past two days, had been kind, thoughtful and caring, she had given the master bedroom to Lena and moved out to the guest room, she always tried to get some conversation in, trying her best to make this situation civil, but Lena knew this surely cannot last too long, Kara Danvers will, one day, definitely show her true colors.

But Lena had decided nothing could spoil her mode now, so after a final look in the mirror, appreciating the way she looked, she moved downstairs but halted in between, as the said wife in question was roaming the kitchen clad in sports bra and shorts, clearly she was coming from a hard work –out, the sweat was glistening her body, and Lena’s eyes were glued at inappropriate places for inappropriate time, there were abs, hard pecs, there were those defined muscular arms and there was those calves, how on earth one can have those well-defined calves was even more peculiar to answer, Lena shook off the stance she was momentarily in, and with the cold face back in place and with new found determination, she continued her walk downstairs, completely ignoring as to what happened a while back.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kara heard the heels clicking and turned around from the fridge and froze, green really suited Lena, well for Kara everything suited on Lena, but there was something absolutely divine about green, shaking herself of the momentarily trance, she picked the small gift from the kitchen island, pulling the discarded shirt over her, from the stool, she was suddenly very aware of her bareness and hesitatingly moved towards Lena, now both of them were in the middle of the dining room and she extended the gift towards Lena, and received an arched eyebrow in return, making Kara’s mouth go dry. 

“Uh, it’s a Danvers family tradition, it’s a diary and pen, ..first day at school or office.., I know it’s not your first day ..but still..so have a great day today.” Kara stuttered her way through the sentence, very well expecting Lena to leave the gift alone and move out.  
But instead Lena accepted the gift and left for work, it was nothing gesture, but in Kara’s book, it was progress and she was happy about it, today was a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving your commenst and response, keep them coming guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is not my first fanfic, but first for Supercorp, this is just a teaser, if I get a good enough response, i will continue, let me know, if it's worth continuing. This is a Kara G!P fanfic.Please read at your own accord.


End file.
